communitytestfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Main Page
ADMIN CAN I BE A ADMIN? Jhjnju 10:19, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :There certainly is much vandalism to clean up. :( — Jeff G. ツ 07:17, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :May I be one too, please? Thanks! — Jeff G. 03:45, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :See also Forum:Requests for Administratorship. — Jeff G. 17:42, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Wikia What is the difference between wikipedia and wikia? --dga 17:58, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :Please see articles m:wikipedia:Wikipedia and m:wikipedia:Wikia. Thanks! — Jeff G. ツ 07:15, May 2, 2010 (UTC) can i be an Admin??? plz Kerry Stapleton (talk) 06:41, August 17, 2012 (UTC) why is it about Why is it about fuision fall? Kerry Stapleton (talk) 06:41, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Fluid layout Hello I am a wiki contributor who works on a tablet specifically a kindle fire and the new "fluid layout"does not allow me to publish as the button which says publish is off screen and I cant publish my work thanks for reading this and I hope you can do something about it Commisar Wadders (talk) 08:00, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Greatest Pizza Order lyrics ;Intro - Hi! I wanna order pizza, and Yelp says you’re a good place But I got a long order, that’s quite serious, so wipe that smile off your face… I can see it. I need a pepperoni pizza in a jiffy… "Ok... Is that it?" - Hell no, that ain’t it! Stay with me! ;Verse I need a combo and a couple supremes A couple deep dish pizzas that'll bust through my jeans Send a 20,000 inch meat lovers where the cheese as gooey And a female driver that’ll feed it to me I need a margherita pizza with some buffalo mozzarella A taco pizza pie that you can cover with sausage peppers A Detroit style Greek pizza 7 extra large BBQ meat pizzas 5 big pizzas, please! With absolutely no meat, baby boy, nothing but cheese I need a pizza made of money with a couple of geez Stuffed in the crust. Take it out the register if you must 57 pepperoni pizzas with some sausage Canadian bacon, a little garlic and some mozza… rella You sound like a pretty nice fella So throw a little pizza in made out of pudding and jello I got a couple people that are coming over tonight I need some Dr Pepper, Mountain Dew, some Coke and some Sprite I need a couple other things, and I hope it’s alright Because you sitting there like: “Oh my God he's flowing is so tight" I need a Game of Thrones pizza covered in fried dragon meat A jalapeño habanero pepper for the savage heat And if you think I’m getting to cool I want the pizza from my old elementary school Cafeteria. That we used to get on Fridays Oh man, it was perfect and damn I’ve read 285 books this year, my man You better bring me 10 personal pans! A Chinese pizza, fill it with egg rolls I’ll jump into it like I’m Philip DeFranco I’m gonna pay, gonna give you my bankroll I’m thinking of sticking and breaking a mill with insane flows WOO! I want some pizza with some BBQ chicken A little pineapple to get the little heart in me ticking I'm gonna eat it with my wife while I hold her butt I’m taking a nibble off the end right off the golden crust Put a little garlic and some onion In the middle of the crust and go and sprinkle it with some funyuns Add a little parmesan, a little ham, a little cheddar And some cheesy macaroni swear to God it makes it better I don’t care if anybody wanna judge me for the food I’m getting I just wanna cater to the party and the mood I’m in I just wanna pizza, I know it’s the best And tomorrow I’ll have the leftovers for breakfast! Make sure that crust is not a bit mushy And, oh yeah, please, throw in a chocolate chip cookie Because I'm a thug﻿ ~Signed JustLeafy ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) | USER • WALL | 18:38, September 7, 2018 (UTC)